You're all I Want for Christmas
by Lifewise13
Summary: He is in the service, and hasn't been home for Christmas since before his daughter was born. It is now his daughters first Christmas and he may not be able to make it home. Will a Christmas miracle happen? Or will his wife and daughter be left home alone for the holidays?


**You're All I Want for Christmas **

"Hello?"

"Merry Christmas Eve baby."

My heart stopped and my breath hitched as I heard his voice though the phone speaker.

"Gar?"

"Hey baby girl."

"Oh my gosh, baby I miss you so much."

"I miss you too baby. How are you holding up? How is everybody?"

"I'm okay and so is everybody else. The twins came a few weeks ago so Emmett and Rose have their hands full for Christmas."

He laughed loudly and I just reveled in the sound as I made Christmas cookies.

"Sounds like fun, I have some news baby girl."

"Is it about your leave?" I asked hopefully, _please say you can come home._

"Yeah it is, I got cleared for it…but all my flights so far have been delayed or canceled."

"What? Why?" Tears were pooling in my eyes and this was the moment my dad chose to walk into the kitchen. He looked at me with worry and pulled me into his arms as I cried and listened to my husband on the other end of the phone.

"The weather baby. There is a big storm brewing over Chicago, no planes in or out until it passes. I'm trying to get a flight change to New York and get something connecting or just drive but so far nothing. I'm trying baby I really am."

"Garrett, Christmas is tomorrow. How are you gonna get home in time?" I cried into the phone as my daddy held me against his chest.

"I know baby I know. I promise you that I will be home for Christmas tomorrow okay? You have my word."

"Don't say that Garrett, don't promise something that may not come true."

"Hey, have I ever let you down when I make you a promise? Huh?" I laughed once, it was pathetic but it was a laugh.

"Never."

"Exactly, now dry those tears cause they are rippin' my heart to shreds."

I whipped my face on daddy's shoulder, causing him to chuckle soundlessly as he held me close to his chest.

"Sorry, I just really miss you Gar. You didn't get to come home last Christmas, I just really want you here baby."

"I know princess, I'm trying my hardest. But Seattle isn't much better right now with this weather. If I have to I'll rent a car and drive from here to Chicago."

"Garrett! I am all for you getting whatever flight out of there to get here but don't do something stupid please." He chuckled at my stern words.

"You got it princess. Look I'm gonna go, check on my flight. I'll call you later tonight okay?"

"Okay baby be careful. Come home to me in one piece please." I whispered into the receiver as dad stole a cookie, earning a slap to the arm from me.

"I always do baby. I love you."

"I love you too Gar."

I hung up the phone with silent tears streaming down my face, I can't bear to be away from him another year.

"Come here." I heard daddy whisper softly from behind me, I didn't need further invitation before I threw myself into my daddy's warm embrace.

"It's gonna be okay honey, I promise."

"It seems that everybody is trying to promise me that this year." I whispered into his shirt as he held me close.

"I-I think I'm gonna head home before the roads get too bad." I sniffled as I pulled back and pulled my apron off and laid in on the counter.

"Are you sure you don't just want to stay here for the night? I don't want anything happening to you baby girl."

"I'll be fine daddy, I live less than an hour away. If that."

"I know I just worry about you is all."

"I'll be fine, when is mom going to be back?"

"I'm not sure sweetie, she never told me." I sighed heavily as we stood side by side in the entry way to the kitchen.

"Will you have her call me? I gotta get Skylar into bed early tonight, she still doesn't understand why her daddy isn't here to tuck her in and if we don't start on Santa's cookies at a certain time it will be forever before I can get her to bed."

Skylar is very difficult to put to bed, Garrett is amazing with her when he is home though. She goes straight to sleep for him almost every time. She isn't even two yet, but she is the most adorable baby in the world.

I wouldn't give up my baby for the world, her or my husband.

"I'll make sure she calls you honey, are you sure you and Sky don't wanna stay here tonight?"

"Daddy, we'll be fine."

"Alright, alright. Just call or text me when you get home alright?" he relented while holding his hands up in surrender.

"I will."

"Love you baby."

"Love you too daddy." I kissed his cheek as we made our way to the front room to grab my things before I headed to the car.

It's going to be a long holiday, I can feel it now.

_Please bring my husband home to me safely for the holidays. I miss him so much. _

~~~~~~~~~~For Christmas~~~~~~~~~

"Skylar Mae! Get away from that Christmas tree right now!" I yelled while trying to catch my crawling one year old.

She was a fast little shit and she wasn't even walking yet.

I scooped her up just in time and she giggled and giggled, it was fucking adorable. And it was at that moment that I wished more than anything that Garrett were here with us.

"Come on baby girl, let's finish these cookies and then it is off to bed for you."

She cooed and blew bubbles as I set her down in her high chair beside the Christmas counter where I was decorating the Christmas cookies.

I own my own bakery and so making treats is nothing new to me. These were actually one of my more famous recipes, they were shaped as Santa, Rudolph, a star, and a Christmas tree. I made my own frosting and everything.

They looked too good to eat, but I knew if Garrett came in in the middle of the night he would eat every last bit of them along with drinking the milk.

Once I put the finishing touches on the cookies I plated them, poured a glass of warm milk and scooped my baby up into my arms as she cooed. We went into the living room and I sat the treats and drink on the coffee table before taking Sky upstairs to get her ready for bed.

"Hello?" I whispered into the receiver as I laid Sky in her crib, she was out like a light before she even finished her bottle.

"Sky asleep?" His husky baritone sounded through the small speaker. I shivered violently before slipping from the room and leaving the door cracked so I could hear her if she woke up.

"Just put her down actually."

"You get her to bed pretty easily?"

"Yeah, mom tired her out with her last minute shopping and so she didn't even make it through half her bottle before she was out."

"Wow she was tired." He chuckled softly through the phone. God I miss him.

"So? What's the verdict?" I asked nervously as I sat down on the edge of our king size bed.

"I got a connecting to Jersey. I'll rent a car from there, I should be there before you open those pretty eyes in the morning."

"Are you in Jersey now?" I asked excitedly, my mood picking up easily.

"Yeah, I just got in. I'm about to get a rental now and I will be on the road."

"Oh my gosh, Garrett are you serious? Oh I have missed you so much!" I squealed in excitement, jumping up and down on the bed slightly.

"Yeah baby, I'll be home soon. You go ahead and get to bed Bells, I'll be home before you know it. I love you so much baby."

"I love you too Gar and I can't wait to see you."

"Me either pretty. Night Bells."

"Night Gar."

This time I hung up the phone with a bright smile on my face that could never be replaced. He is going to be home for Christmas this year, I am so excited I don't know if I can sleep or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~For Christmas~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slipped into the living room, seeing that the Christmas lights were still on and the cookies and milk were still sitting on the coffee table. I smiled to myself while setting my bag down on the floor beside the couch.

Looking over to the tree I saw that everything that had been bought for our little girl was sitting under the tree along with gifts for each other and family.

Smiling I sat down on the couch and went to town on the plate of cookies that my sweet girl made every year. Even before we had Sky, we never left them out for Santa until she was born but we would always sit and eat them.

I smiled at the memories, this is the first time I have been home for Christmas in a while and I was glad I made it in the early hours of the morning. Or at all for that matter. This is my baby girls first Christmas and so I was excited that I was able to be home for this.

After eating the Santa and the star cookie I left the last two for Bella and me to eat later and downed the glass of milk before making sure the doors were locked for the night. I then headed upstairs to the bedroom where my princess was laying in our bed sound asleep hugging my pillow.

I smiled brightly at the love of my life's sleeping form sprawled out on our king size. Her hair splayed across the pillow and her mouth slightly open as she breathed softly in and out. She looked like a perfect angel.

Not able to help myself any longer I knelt down beside the bed and caressed her hair softly. She stirred after a moment and opened her eyes slightly, still pretty groggy as she was in a deep sleep.

"Merry Christmas baby." I whispered softly as I kissed her hair lovingly.

She laid there for a moment, with her eyes barely even open and her mind still half asleep.

"Garrett?" she lifted her head slightly, her eyes opening a little wider and focusing easier in the darkness.

"Yeah, it's me princess."

I had never seen my baby move so fast in my life, she up off the bed in half a second and in my arms making me fall back into the floor.

"You're home! You're really home! Oh Garrett I've missed you so much baby!" she squealed excitedly while peppering my face with kisses.

"I've missed you too princess." I laughed heartily as I enveloped her waist in my arms. Relishing the feel of her in my arms for the first time in months.

I pulled back to look at her gorgeous brown eyes she got from her mother, so fucking beautiful.

"Merry Christmas Bella, I love you so much." She smiled a teary eyed smile before kissing my lips once chastely.

"Merry Christmas Gar, I love you too."


End file.
